Bella's Secret
by mysteryheart
Summary: after the events in Italy, Bella got permission to tell the Cullen's her secret, what is her secret you ask? she's a witch, her name is Isabella Rosemarie Potter and she's the heiress to 4 Ancient and Noble houses. Will the Cullen's be able to accept her? or will this be to much for them to accept?
1. Coming clean.

I bit my lip nervously as Edward drove to the Cullen's house, I had my letter clutched in my hands, I had asked Edward to call a family meeting because there was something I wanted to tell them, I was sure Edward thought I was just bringing up the subject of my change again.

I didn't bother correcting him, I was finally getting what I wanted, after months of weekly letters, pleading. begging Harry to release me from my Oath made with family magic he had finally agreed, of course my shut down had been the reason for his finally allowing me to Tell the Cullen's my secret.

I sighed, when Edward Left me, Harry had blamed himself, he thought that if he had allowed me to share my secret, Edward wouldn't have been inclined to leave, he would have realized that I could take care of myself.

I told him not to blame himself, that it wasn't his fault, but he didn't listen. he always blamed himself, just like I always blamed myself, It wasn't something I could control, I blamed the Dursleys.

I was brought out of my internal musings by Edward parking in the Cullen's drive. I suddenly got a lump in my throat, as true to form, I began panicking. ' _what if they don't want anything to do with me after? what if they hate me? what... what if they think I'm a freak?'_ I worried. at times like this I wondered where my Gryffindor bravery had skipped off to.

"Bella? are you ok?" Edward asked as he opened my door for me. I nodded mutely as I got out hesitantly. He didn't look convinced. "Jasper can feel your panic and fear, what's wrong?" He asked lowly. his eyes darting to the letter clutched in my hand like a lifeline. I had refused to let him read it.

I quickly shoved the letter in my pocket, keeping my hand there and swallowed. "yea, just... let's go inside, I want to get this done with." I said. he nodded and we walked into the house, Immediately I noticed the rest of the family sitting in the living room, most of them looking mildly curious, Alice Had a carefully neutral expression and I blanched with the sudden realization that she most likely saw exactly what my news was.

Summoning all of my courage I sat down with Edward on the empty love seat that was arranged to face the rest of the family, Esme gave me a warm smile and I returned it tentatively, gulping down the rest of my nerves, I began.

"I asked Edward to call this meeting because I have something to tell you all, but before I say anything please know that if I was physically capable of telling you before without collapsing on the spot then I would have. " I said, looking directly at Rosalie, after the events that happened in italy she had been trying to be nicer to me and actually get to know me. I didn't want this to destroy the unsteady friendship we had built.

at this time Alice spoke. " Go on Bella, we won't blame you." she said encouragingly, thats when I knew she had seen my news, she was telling me everything would work out fine. I sighed in relief as I took out the letter from my pocket and smoothed it out. " I got a letter today that made it physically possible for me to tell you this secret. I'd like to read it to you, after I tell you a story. this story has everything to do with my secret, please just hear me out until the end and don't interrupt.

" 18 years ago there was a war amongst witches and wizards, pureblood supremacists-" Here I was cut off by Emmett, "What's a pureblood?" He asked. Rosalie shot him a dirty look. " she said don't interrupt! I want to know what's going on!" She hissed. Emmett looked sheepish and shot me an apologetic look as he gestured for me to continue.

I sighed. " to answer your question a pureblood is a witch or wizard who's parents and grandparents were all witches and wizards. a half-blood is someone with less than that. a muggleborn or Mudblood, as pureblood supremacists call them is someone who is the first magic user in their family. now that that's cleared up. as I was saying.

there was a war amongst witches and wizards, pureblood supremacists who were led by a man named Voldemort, birth name Tom Riddle were wreaking havoc on the wizarding world, it was a full blown bloody civil war. people were so scared of Voldemort and his death eaters that everyone was afraid to say his name. they called him You-know-who or He-who-shall-not be named.

Voldemort was months away from taking over the ministry of magic, and everyone knew it. then out of nowhere a prophesy was made, assumed to be fortelling the defeat of the dark lord. it went as follows,

"**_The ones with the power to defeat the dark lord approaches. born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the dark Lord will mark them as his equals for two cannot live while the third one survive's. a battle will be faught, only then can a new dawn arise. the ones with the power to defeat the dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies."_**

three babies were due at the end of July to parents who had survived three separate confrontations with the dark Lord, a spy who got a hold of the first three lines of the prophecy brought it back to Voldemort and he became obsessed with the prophecy, the two families went into hiding, on July 30th of that year, Neville Longbottom was born. and the Dark Lord began making plans to find and attack the Longbottom ancestral Family manor, the longbottoms were an old pureblood family, called blood traitors for not siding with the Dark Lord,

The Longbottoms thought they were safe behind the protection of their ancient wards. but then, the next day on July 31st twins, Harry James and Isabella Rosemarie Potter were born. and Voldemort changed his mind. he now wanted to go after the Potter's.

The Potter's went into hiding, and were successful in evading the dark lord for about a year and a half, then on Halloween night 1981 the Potter's were betrayed by their secret keeper, Peter Pettegriew. I'll explain what that is later, all you have to know is that had Peter never told Voldemort where the Potter's were, he would have never found them even if he were sitting on their front porch.

that night he attacked. James Potter tried to defend his family, he tried to buy enough time for his wife and children to escape, but there was no way out, little did anyone know Lily Potter had prepared for this scenario, she had done a ritual, a very dark ritual based on blood magic and sacrifice.and all that was left for her to do was complete it. she ran into the nursery, placed her children in their crib and turned to shield them. Voldemort killed James then came after them, for whatever reason he told her to stand aside, that she didn't have to die, that he only wanted the children." I snorted.

" as if she were going to just let him kill her babies... she refused, she begged him to spare her children. to kill her instead. he ignored her and told her to stand aside several times more, still she refused, she continued to plead and beg for him to kill her instead. Voldemort killed her in his ire, not knowing that that is exactly what Lily had wanted.

she willingly sacraficed her life to save her children, her dying for them completed the ritual, and her children were now immune to the killing curse that Voldemort preferred to use.

though he didn't know it. he raised his wand and fired the deadly green curse, but they were already protected, the curse hit both children, cutting into their flesh and creating scars in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry's is on his forehead, his sisters is on her chest, over her heart.

the curse then rebounded and struck Voldemort instead, many believed him to be killed. but he was actually reduced to a bodyless wraith and fled. the war was over, somehow word spread like wildfire.

and everyone in the wizarding world celebrated and toasted to the two orphaned babe's" I said, sneering slightly. " they called them The-twins-who-lived, or The-Boy-who-lived/ Girl-who-lived respectively.

but while they were celebrating their freedom no one gave a thought to where the twins were, if they were safe, if they were healthy, or even who would raise them.

A manipulative old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore brought it upon himself to place the two children, the two _magical_ children with their magic hating relatives and manipulate the system to have their rightful guardian and godfather thrown into Azkaban, a wizarding prison, for crimes he didn't commit, and without a trial. I'll spare you the details, but for 11 years the twins grew up in a cuboard under the stairs, that they had to share, unloved, starved, neglected and beaten-" I paused as furious growling broke out around the room

I was surprised to see that even kind, lovable Esme and Carlisle looked murderous. Rosalie was practically vibrating in anger, and Edward looked like he wanted to hunt down the Dursleys, thats exactly why I hadn't mentioned their names or address yet, after all. I wanted to kill Vernon myself.

" then on their 11th birthday two letters showed up, from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, addressed to number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, for Mr Harry James and Isabella Rosemarie Potter cuboard under the stairs.-" Here I was cut off by Rosalie who jumped to her feet and hissed.

"they knew! they knew and did nothing!" She growled. I smiled slightly and shook my head. " no. only the headmaster Albus Dumbledore knew, the letters are adressed by an enchanted quill, made by one of the founders of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw." I chuckled.

" trust me, if the Deputy headmistress would have seen that letter she would have castrated the Headmaster, transfigured the Dursleys into wooden logs and used them as firewood as she raised the twins herself.

I'm serious, those were her exact words when she found out how they were raised, for all her faults, Minerva McGonagall cares about her students, all of them. she was actually under a compulsive charm of the headmaster's that willed her to ignore anything she found odd, but learning about her two favorite students childhoods broke that compulsion in half and she was spitting mad, only the fact that

she wanted to hold out for Justice saw her stay her wand. " I reminisced. "The twins went to Hogwarts, where they made two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, The four friends became known as the Golden Quartet that was also the year odd things began to happen at Hogwarts. but those years are stories for another time. as the years passed and deadlier things began happening to the quartet they realized they were being manipulated and tested. along the way they made more friends , Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Fred and George Weasley, and Daphne Greengrass,

thats when things changed, the group dubbed themselves The Order of Shadow's, they made up a code, and everyone had a nickname." here I smiled. "Harry's is Emerald, Isabella's is Marie, Ron's is Robin, Hermione's is Foal, Luna's is Whisper." Here I giggled. " Draco's is Snowflake- he still hasn't forgiven me for that- Blaise's is Viper, Fred and George are Thing 1 and Thing 2 and Daphne is Icy.

the original quartet were the Undesputed leaders of the Order, but everyone in the group, minus the Potter twins, agreed that Harry and Isabella were the overall leaders of the group. now Daphne Blaise and Draco all came from prominent Pureblood families. and one of the first things I asked them was How they could be friends with Hermione, who is a muggleborn. but call Lisa Turpin. another muggleborn a mudblood.

and thats when we learned the other side to the story, Purebloods didn't hate muggleborns for no reason, well _most_ of them didn't, it wasn't about blood status at all." I said as my tone turned furiously passionate "it was about muggleborns coming into the wizarding world and trying to change our culture! and the ministry of magic letting them to appease their parents! Ostara switched out for Easter! Yule switched out for Christmas! Samhain switched out for Halloween! and Beltane, a very prominent part of our calendar disappeared all together along with our other Holidays!

but it didn't stop there, rituals that have existed before the ministry itself! spell's that have been passed down from father to son, mother to daughter, banned! classified as _dark_! magic is magic! magic itself is neutral! they made blood rituals used for healing illegal because it required an offering of your blood, or the slaughtering of a pig,

that was always roasted afterwards. to do the healing, Dragon Pox, an uncommon disease in the Wizarding world is cureable through a cleansing ritual that was classified as dark for no reason at all and banned has taken the lives of twenty witches and wizards! including Draco's grandfather,

muggleborn come into our world by the dozen, and instead of embracing our culture they want to change it! it infuriates me! they, newcomers think they have the right to change us! us wizarding families who have been here for generations, they think they can waltz in and change what what else the fuck they dont agree with

just because they said so! of course we retaliated! we prevented them from getting prominent jobs in the ministry, stopped them from doing more damage! and what does the light say? they say that we, the dark witches and wizards who only want to keep our culture and customs, and prevent our world from losing everything that makes us unique, are evil, they say that we are prejudice, they call us Pureblood supremisists. and Voldemort, ruthless he may be, was at his core, simply trying to bring back our culture, he's a half-blood himself.

Dumbledore thinks that his followers don't know that, but they do. they just don't care, you know why? because he's powerful, and he's actually trying to fix our world!

though he did go a bit insane do a few years, that was because he used a certain type of magic without knowing the consequences in his desperation for immortality, he regrets killing James and Lily, but to be fair, his mind was all but gone at the time. think of it like, Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Tom Riddle is Dr Jekyl and Voldemort is Mr Hyde. though they are one and the same.

anyway, in the summer after the Potter's sixth year, things at the Dursleys house... escalated, it was directly after they both turned 17, Harry had to put their realatives in body binds and in his panic he apparated- which is basically teleportation- himself and his sister to Malfoy Manor, coincidentally that's where the Dark Lord was staying. Narcissa, Draco's mother is a Healer, and Isabella was... in bad shape.

you have to understand that in the wizarding world Healing is much faster, things that would take weeks to heal in the Muggle world take minutes in the wizarding world, and thing that take months to heal in the wizarding world would have taken years in the muggle one,

It took Narcissa six months to heal Harry's sister completely, Harry panicked, he was scared because Dumbledore was looking for his sister, after all she was crucial to his plans, so Harry sent Isabella into hiding, and she stayed with a friend of the Malfoy's." I said calmly

"this letter is from Harry Potter, my brother." I said in a small voice

I turned back to the letter.

_Dear Isa,_

_everything is going fine over here, we've been moving ahead of what you and I originally planned. I've discovered Tom is a closet Ravenclaw, haha. he told me to ro take that back, but I don't think I will,_

_Luna, 'mione and Ron said hi, Draco's still mad at you for nicknaming him Snowflake, Fred and George want to know if we'd let them put a portable swamp infront of Dumbledore's quarter's, ( although how they'll get into the school, I don't know.)_

_Daphne wants to know if she can borrow your red full skirt dress for the upcoming Yule ball being held by the Malfoy's. don't tell her I told you but apparently her brother bought a few products from Things one and two and set them off in her closet, there was magical paint Everywhere! including her brand new Acromantula silk dress, she was Furious! she said that her mother actually had to stop her from Crucioing him,_

_her and Neville are going to fill his room with magical manure, you know, the kind that seeps into everything. Oh! I almost forgot, Blaise got his charms mastery!_

_Tom's__ beem busy with work, I've hardly seen him these past few days while he's off during Dark Lordy things. anyway, that wasn't the point of this letter, the point was Isa, I owe you an apology._

_You've been begging me since you started dating your boyfriend to release you from your oath and I stubbornly refused, because I didn't trust your judgement. and for that, I am truly sorry, I should have trusted you from the beginning like you trusted me when I told you about me going out with Tom,_

_you had every right to refuse to accept my relationship especially since I hadn't truly accepted your's. that being said. **I Harry James Potter, Lord to the Ancient and most noble houses of Potter, Pervelle, Gryffindor and Merlin release you from your Oath, bound by family magic so mote it be.** I hope you know what your doing, and please come to visit soon now that the immediate threat to you is over._

_your loving brother,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

**K so here's another fanfiction that I started a few months ago, tbh I had forgotten about it until I looked through my documents, same as the other fanfiction, do you want me to continue? if so leave a review. if enough people are interested I'll turn this into a full story, also any story I choose to continue will be updated once a month like all my other stories, I know people want me to upload faster but please bear in mind that I am a Highschool student, and we have already begun preparing for the S,A,T's. so unfortunately since I want to graduate highschool I can't spend every waking moment trying to get chapters out once a week, ive already put two of my less popular stories on hold and will do the same for any story that doesn't Garner much interest, so if you want a story to continue please follow, favorite and or review. Blessed be!**


	2. hidden memories

**AN: ok so it seems a decent amount of people want this to continue so here it i**s

WARNING**: scenes ahead include depictions of child abuse viewer discretion is advised.**

Disclaimer**: no Bella's were hurt in the making of this chapter. **

* * *

I looked up from the letter nervously, I didn't know how I was going to be recieved, despite Alice's assurance I was still worried.

my fears were immediately layed to rest as Esme rushed over and pulled me into a very comforting hug. I smiled as I hugged her back a bit. as much as I loved them like family. I had never really gotten used to anyone other than Harry showing me affection, in fact, now that I thought about it, the only time I had ever initiated a hug or touch with any of them other than Edward was when Alice had first shown up, thinking I had killed myself.

Emmett was grinning and Jasper and Carlisle looked intrigued, I bet all the gold in my vaults that they would want to raid my library trunk, it was full of books from the Potter library as well as my mom's personal journals. Edward was just sitting there staring at me as if he wanted to cuddle me and make everything go away,. Rosalie and Alice were arguing over something and I turned to listen in.

"-pack only simple clothes, you heard her, they don't want people trying to replace their culture!" Rosalie hissed.

" but rose! its fashion! what if they wear rags or-or burlap!" She asked. I snorted, "Alice, I love you, I really do. but for the love of Merlin, if your coming with me when I visit. do NOT insult our fashion, we dress quite differently from you but we like the way we dress, think of it like this. would you go to Japan and tell a girl to take off her kimono because you think its ugly and to put on something from Vera Wang? no right, because it would be rude, same rules apply."

I said sternly. Alice pouted. " okay, I see what you mean, and we're not just visiting with you, were all moving to England so you can spend time with your brother and family." She said casually before turning back to talk to Rose about what would be acceptable to pack.

I gaped and Esme and Carlisle beamed. " well I suppose we'll have to find a home to buy. I'll get right on that." Esme announced. that broke me out of my shock. " Esme, thats nonsense! don't waste your money, your all very welcome to stay with me in Potter Manor, there is more than enough room and the manor is surrounded by forest. oh, but dont attack the unicorns, they're a protected species." I said seriously.

that comment seems to open up the flood gates of questions, I tried to answer all of them gamely, and Edward did his best to keep everyone else at bay.

it was Jasper's question that slowed them down. " what is a Mastery and how important are they in the wizarding world." he asked. I thought for a moment.

" a mastery is basically like a license and certificate for a certian branch of magic rolled into one. it also grants you a title, showing that you are a Mistress or Master of a particular branch of magic, for example, I actually fo have a potions Mastery, despite my young age, in fact I'm the youngest Potions Mistress in all of Europe and the Americas. Having a mastery is required for most jobs, for instance.

remember how I told you about brooms? well to work in a top of the line broom company like Nimbus or Cleansweep your required to have both a potions and Charms Mastery." I explained. The Cullen's looked at me in awe. " what did you have to do to get your potions Mastery?" Edward asked.

I blushed. " you have to write a paper on a potion you think can be improved, how to improve it and the steps that should be taken to improve it with little to no risk to your person, brew a highly unstable and complicated potion called NoirleveX. it's one of the most complicated potions in existence but if brewed correctly it can duplicate the drinker,

of course the duplicate is nothing more than an advanced golem, but its useful, and finally you have to invent three potions and their cures. I invented a poison that is flavorless and odorless that will kill someone only when they fall asleep, so it looks like a natural death. its antidote, a potion that allows the dirnker to learn another language instantly, you only have to say the language you wish to learn in that language before you drink it. and a potion to make you see underwater.

I'm also currently trying to work on another potion, its half complete and almost to the testing stage." I said, shooting a glance at Rosalie, she was the entire reason I was even attempting this potion.

Carlisle looked very interested in what I had to say. " what will it do?" He asked, the others waited for my answer as Edward gazed at me proudly. I blushed, "Well, I actually wanted to invent the potion for Rosalie, there are a few potions geared towards vampires, potions to control your blood lust and to dim your sparkling and such,

so I think its possible, I'm making a potion that will make it possible for female vampires to get pregnant." I rambled. I bit my lip and looked around the room, all the Cullens were frozen and staring at me in shock, next thing I knew I had my arms full of a dry sobbing Rosalie. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou" She blubbered, I could barely understand her.

**_~Scene~_**

a few hours later After demonstrating my magic and breaking my Glamour, which shocked them I stood up. "okay, so I'll go update Charlie on everything but first, please do not attack the creature that is about to pop into the room." I said, the Cullen's nodded with confused expressions on their faces.

"Winky!" I called out. There was a loud POP! and in the next second the excited house elf was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Yes Mistress? what can Winky be's doing for you's?" She asked in her high voice as she worked to smooth out her uniform dress that held the crests to the houses of Potter, Prevell, Gryffindor and Merlin. I smiled as the Cullen's stared at Winky in shock.

"Yes, winky could you bring me my Library trunk along with my Pensive and case of memories, while I'm speaking with Charlie Id like the Cullen's to see the copies of memories of Hogwarts, of course I'll tell them the stories later but i think seeing some of it might be better than just hearing it." I said.

Winky nodded and popped out only to return a moment later with the requested items. "Wills that be all Mistress be requiring of winky?" the house elf asked.

I nodded and winky popped away as I placed the Memory case on the trunk before opening it to the first compartment, I had no intention of letting them see the password protected memories in the hidden compartment. I picked up a vial and looked at the tag, it was the memory of when Fred and George showed us the Marauder's map. I uncorked the vial and poured it into the basin.

"you can start with this one, and take your pick of the others when your done with it. just stick your heads into the basin and you'll be pulled into the memory, you can put in multiple memories at once but be warned, you can't get out until either the memories end or I go in there and stop the memory, I'll only be a few hours, oh and when your done with the memory just touch the mouth of the vial to the memory, it will go straight back into its assigned vial. " I said, kissing Edward Goodbye before smirking mischievously at them and apparating away on the spot,

**Rosalie's POV**

we dipped our faces into the basin and were mesmerized by the memory that was playing around us. we were in a hall, standing a little ways away from what was clearly a young Bella, maybe around 13 standing next to a boy that was identical to her, black hair and green eyes, and currently joining his sister in glaring at two twin red heads

_"Whats this rubbish?" _

Bella demanded, I smirked as we watched the scene unfold.

**_~Scene~_**

when we came out of the basin we were all laughing. "I can't believe she threatened to turn them pink!" Emmett barked a laugh.

Jasoer snickered as He shook his head. "I can't believe she got them to swear loyalty to her!" he exclaimed.

Emmett laughed again as the rest of us rolled our eyes at their antics. "Hey Jasper, I solemnly Swear that I am up to no good!" He mimicked. that set us off giggling again, really of all the absurd-

"Password accepted" the memory case said before the vials lifted slightly and moved aside to reveal another compartment full of vials marked with red. we all stared for a moment before Emmett began grinning like a loon.

" oooooh, I wonder what bells is hiding here." He said as he replaced the memory we just watched in favor of grabbing around a dozen of the red marked vials.

" Emmett maybe we shouldn't touch those." I said seriously, my oaf of a husband simply rolled his eyes at me, "oh c'mon rosie. Whats the worst that could Happen? I bet these are the real embarrassing memories!" he said excitedly.

I gave him an unimpressed look. " Emmett, she didn't give us the password to those for a reason." Alice said in a disapproving tone.

Esme nodded. "thats right, she probably didn't want us to see them, I don't want to violate her privacy." she said.

Edward nodded along. " yeah, ask her to view them when she comes back." He insisted. Emmett groaned. "c'mon guys! what if its the real cute stuff, like first day of school and all that jazz, don't you want to see what her childhood was like? y'know what she did for fun. I mean, we know she didn't get along with her relative's but surely she had friends before Hogwarts!" he insisted.

I bit my lip, it would be nice to see how adorable she was. I bet she was an extremely cute kid. probably wore those adorably prim and proper dresses to...

Edward groaned as he caught wind og my thoughts. " it can't be to embarrassing, Bella probably won't mind." I decided. the others reluctantly nodded, our curiousity to see Bella as a small child was just to great to overcome.

Emmett grinned and poured all the vials he had grabbed into the basin, once again we all dipped our heads in.

this time we ended up in a kitchen and looked around curiously, thats when a young girl walked in, her hair was loose and flat and her bright Green eyes were downcast as she carried a bucket and scrub brush into the kitchen.

what was most shocking was that her arms were bruised and she was walking with a limp, wearing an extremely oversized boys shirt that hung off her worryingly thin frame like a dress.

my mind was working a mile a minute and the conclusions I was drawing were making me sick, one look at my family told me they had come to the same revaluation.

"I-Is that Bella?" Alice asked as if she were afraid of the answer.

the girl- Bella, got on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the floor. "I think so " Carlisle murmured sadly, Esme let out a wimper and sank to her knees trying to pry the brush out of Bella's fingers while muttering. "she cant be more than 8 years old," but to no avail. her hand simply passed through the memory. "We can't do anything." Carlisle reminded her softly.

we had discovered this when Emmett had tried to snatch the map in the last memory, Esme nodded and allowed Carlisle to pull her back into his arms.

This could not get any worse. I thought,

I was wrong, so,so very wrong. A fat boy sauntered into the room saw Bella and laughed.

"_oi! you little freak! you look pathetic! you and your brother."_

The boy sneered, I was shocked. the boy had to be around the same age as Bella, how could he be so mean,

Bella gave no other indication other than her hand tightening on the brush, that she heard him.

The boys face reddened and he kicked the bucket over in his rage. "answer me!" He said before deliberately pushing Bella into the table.

Edward growled but my eyes were on something else, specifically the glass that had been sitting on the edge of the table. I watched with growing horror as the glass fell and shattered.

Bella wimpered as she stared at the broken glass fearfully. suddenly there was a shrill voice shouting.

"_FREAK! WHAT DID YOU BREAK!" _

just then the owner of said voice, an ugly horse faced woman, came storming into the room. she stopped and gasped at the sight before her. glass and soapy water from the overturned bucket.

the woman gasped before her narrowed eyes landed on Bella's cowering form, while the boy stood off to the side. obvious glee written on his face.

_"You little bitch! what do you think your doing endangering my duddykins with your freakishness! he could have slipped and cut himself!" _

she screech as she backhanded Bella. I growled and wasn't surprised when I heard the rest of my family do the same.

_"you need to be taught a lesson!" _

the woman snapped.

we watched in horror as shr grabbed Bella by the hair, dragged her over to the burner and turned it on, after a moment of waiting for it to heat up she grabbed a now struggling Bella's right hand.

"NO!" Edward snarled as he lunged for the woman, even though I knew it would happen I was disappointed when he fell through the woman. in the next second Bella let out an ear piercing scream of pain as the woman pushed Bella's hand into the scorching hot burner.

in that moment I found someone I wanted to kill more than I had wanted to kill Royce and his friends. when we got to England the Dursleys were getting a visit.

"Damn right they are..." Edward growled as he glared hatred at the vile woman who ignored Bella's plea's for forgiveness and promises to be good.

just then a little boy ran into the room wearing similar cast-off''s as Bella. He took in the scene with wide angry eyes before he seemed to make a decision. He turned to the vile boy who had the audacity to be _laughing_ actually laughing at Bella's pain.

"_Hey Dudley! you tub of lard, you look like your about to burst from excess far!" _

he yelled. I was confused, why was he getting himself in trouble? The woman's head snapped up and she immediately released Bella's hand, allowing her to cradle the burnt hand to her chest in favor of grabbing a frying pan and hitting the small boy in the head with it. the boy- Harry, grunted in pain as he dropped to the floor clutching his head.

"_how dare you say that about my diddiums you little bastard!' _

the woman shrieked.

"Hes deflecting the attention away from his sister, getting himself punished so they don't hurt her." Jasper said through his teeth

* * *

** okay so here's the second chapter, I know its earlier than I said but i unexpectedly had a three day weekend and with all the favorites and follows this story has been getting I decided to work on the second chapter, make no mistake I'll still be uploading once a month, this was just a bit of a treat, one that I unfortunately cannot do often. don't forget to leave reviews as I love getting them! blessed be!****ps thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review!**


	3. Discussions

**S,ATs**** start tomorrow so I'm uploading early so I can get some last minute studying done and not have to worry about putting these out on time **

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I felt sick as we emerged from the basin, images of Bella at different ages getting beaten were permanently etched into my brain. It made me sick, Frying pans, belts _Golf clubs_, hot oil and more, all used in the name of punishing Bella and her brother. I would have vomited if I could, one look at the rest of my family told me they felt the same.

Edward looked like he was in pain and Esme still had her arms wrapped around Carlisle. then we froze as someone cleared their throat. I turned wide eye'd to stare at Bella who was leaning against the door frame, an unreadable look on her face as she avoided looking any of us directly in the eye.

silence reined for a moment before she spoke. " I suppose I shouldn't have chosen such sn obvious password." She said in a low voice. "Bella..." Alice

"Don't... just don't, I've had enough pity to last me a lifetime... I just wish you'd never seen me like that." Bella said in a small voice, she still refused to meet anyone's eyes."like what Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Weak." She said spitting the word as if it were a foul curse, she then bit her lip and shut her eyes as she visibly swallowed. her voice shook as she spoke again. "Those Memories were a last resort for me and Harry, we're trying to break Dumbledore's credibility by releasing a few of his closeted Skeletons. I told you that only Dumbledore knew what was going on in that house.

what I didn't say was that he wanted it to happen. he _paid _them to do it." She whispered brokenly. Edward rushed to her side and wrapped her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest.

Esme looked torn between sorrow and anger. "why?" she asked. It was Jasper who answered. "to break them, to make it easy for him to manipulate them, if he saved them from their personal hell then he would be their hero. they would do anything for him, it's one of the most deplorable war tactics. he wanted them for something, he didn't just want followers, he wanted _weapons_." Jasper snarled.

Bella nodded and looked up. Alice looked ready to cry. "but it didn't work, right? Bella's here, she's well adjusted and she's fine..." She said, mostly to convince herself, I was sure. she didn't want to believe that there was something wrong with her best friend and she hadn't noticed.

Bella sighed and pulled Edward over to the couch. once there she sat down and Drew her knees up to her chin before wrapping her arms around her legs. the gesture somehow seemed wrong for her and I realized why, she looked vulnerable, something that I had never seen.

no matter what Bella had always been strong. and this frail, and unsure version of herself seemed wrong.

Edward sat down as well and pulled Bella into his lap. once she was settled against his chest she began to speak again. "Yes and No. in essence I am a weapon, and so is my brother. We are more magically powerful than any five witches and or Wizards put together, when we choose to be. I could kill a person and feel no remorse, if that person had threatened in some way shape or form, someone I hold dear, I don't believe my life is worth as much as others, it's ingrained into me. Harry is the same.

I will protect those I care about. and nothing will stop me, even if I had to do unspeakable things to protect them. but I don't trust easily, Neither of us do. for the longest time we only trusted each other, and anyone else could fuck off..." It was a testament to how absorbed in her words everyone was that Esme didn't correct her language.

" we never planned to make friends at Hogwarts, in fact we only planned to learn enough to kill the Dursleys then drop off the face of the Earth, we didn't care about being the Saviors because we had seen the cruelty of the world, we were their saviours, but nobody bothered to save us. that changed when we met Ron on the train, he noticed our clothes and the fact that we were small for our age.

we didn't tell him but he figured it out. for everything that he is, Ron Weasley is not an idiot. no matter how thick he is, He was furious. he couldn't believe someone would just leave us to hell and not even care to check up on us. and we were shocked someone cared so much. that's when we first got suspicious of Dumbledore. Ron told us the headmaster had asked him to keep an eye out for them and try to strike up a friendship. his excuse was Harry and I would be new to the Wizarding world and would need People to 'guide' us

The Weasley family had always followed Dumbledore without question, the rest just snowballed from there until we discovered everything. do you know the Bastard Killed his own sister, because he thought she was a Liability?" Bella said furiously

I blinking as Bella seemed to go off on a tangent, losing her train of thought for a moment before she sighed.

" anyway, Just by making friends with Ron, and then later Hermione and the others, our plans changed. first year we thought ourselves so Clever, hiding in passageways that we discovered, keeping up our 'Saviour' masks. we uncovered a bit of what the Headmaster had planned. and we were Naive enough to think we had discovered his master plan, but no. it was only the tip of the iceberg, He planned on feeding me and my brother _love potions_ to get me to marry Ron and Harry to Marry Ron's sister, Ginny

that would leave the Weasley family with access to the Potter wealth. Hermione went postal... figuring that out destroyed her blind Faith in athority. but then at the end of the year we had to save the philosophers stone, and yes it does exist.

between figuring out the stone and Dumbledore's Manipulations I'm surprised we managed to pass our classes... anyway, that's a story for another time. all you have to know right now is that Me and my brother killed a professor that was being possessed by the dark lord, who , at the time, was still insane and trying to kill us. I don't regret it. and neither does Harry. it was kill or be killed." She said shrugging

"I'm broken, and that's ok because so is Harry. we get through it together, just like it's always been." she finished.

Edward was running his fingers through her hair. "My sweet Bella, your Relatives can't get away with what they've done to you and your brother." Edward hedged.

Bella smiled. "You can help if you want but there is a list of people who are just itching for the chance to torture them, and no matter what... _I _will kill Vernon. he's _mine_." She said this with such Malice Something in my brain clicked and I found myself hoping... _wishing_ that I was wrong.

"Bella, you said you were sent away because things _escalated_..." I trailed off. Bella stiffed in Edwards arms. "Yes... the situation. was similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles... only Harry was almost two seconds to late." She said in a small voice. everyone stiffened. the boys looked murderous, actually... so did Esme and Alice. and I'm sure my expression was not dissimilar to theirs, no matter how much we wished to protect human life those _animals_ would die. and all of us wanted a hand in their deaths.

* * *

**That's all for now, I know some of you thought Bella would be mad at them but I couldn't see her being mad that they watched her private memories because they didn't _know_ how private they were.**

**she also knows that the password was in the memory she chose and that was just carelessness on her part. this was just a chapter getting the Cullen's onside, after all Tom _is_ still a Dark Lord and he's not gone Soft by any means he is still Dark. so yes he will still torture and kill people,**

**and as the first kills that the Cullen's witness will be the Dursleys I thought a bit of build up was in order. Next chapter they're off to England,**

**though I don't know who thought it was a good idea to send the twins to fetch them. oh well, maybe they'll behave for once in their existence, or maybe they'll set a crate full of flea's loose on the rest, who knows. Blessed be!**

**PS: I read every single review the moment I get them, I love reviews because it lets me gear your thoughts on my chapters, so I'll just take a moment to thank you, its readers like you who give me the inspiration to share my work. its easy to look at numbers and see how many people follow and favorite my stories, but I really do love hearing your thoughts on a chapter. **


	4. To England we go!

**Bella's POV**

The day we were set to leave for England came like any other, I had sent a letter to Harry tell him the good news, and he had responded saying that he would send the twins to escort us.

I questioned his sanity.

I had been staying at the Cullen's house instead of Charlie's, it made it easier to teach them about the Wizarding world. I grimaced as I swallowed my weekly potion. it tasted like green Tea mixed with flat soda, not one of the most Disgusting potions, but still bad. but it was a necessary evil to keep my discomfort down to a minimum.

Harry didn't really approve of the potions, but respected my choice to suffer in silence, after all, I hadn't dragged him to the hospital wing wing when he accidentally engorged his bits... Merlin that still made me laugh.

"What's that?" came a voice from the doorway. I looked up to see Alice and Rosalie standing in the bathrooms entrance, it was Rosalie who had spoken. I glanced down at the potions vial and quickly stowed it away in my pocket.

"A potion that some witches tend to take." _when their soulmates won't sleep with them, causing strain on their bonds _I added mentally.

"What's it for?" Alice asked. I gulped, _pain that makes you feel like your stomaches got a migraine. _"Discomfort." I replied evasively. "Your still bad at lying to us." Rosalie commented.

I sighed. "Who else is in the house?" I asked. " Just us, the others went for a quick hunt before the twins show up" Alice said. " If I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone, especially Edward." I said seriously. They nodded.

I sat down on the edge of the tub. "Witches and wizard are different from Muggles in lots of ways, one of the most notable ways is that we have soulmates, though it is very rare to find yours, Edward is obviously mine, in the Wizarding world if we meet our soulmate all of our instincts start telling us to complete the bonds and protect our soulmate, there are three stages to bonding.

number one is first contact, number two would be the first kiss, and finally the third stage is having sex for the first time. these events ideally would happen within weeks of each other, though most mated pairs don't wait that long.

and if you take longer your body and magic start to become restless. it's a bit uncomfortably at first, but as time goes on the discomfort grows into pain, it's my magic straining to complete the bond, because natrually we should have completed the bond by now. and without the potions I'd be feeling as if I've got migraines in my stomach.

with the potions it's only a mild discomfort, it was invented because some mating couples. _muggoeborns_, wanted to wait until they were _properly_ married to have sex, nevermind the fact that in the Wizarding world being soul bonded _does_ mean your married. or that traditionally Wizarding marriage Ceremonies happen _after_ you complete the soul bond... noooo, they just have to do things the muggle way and- I'm sorry, I'm ranting.

anyhow, I decided to go on the potion so Edward didn't feel like he Has to have sex with me, cultural differences and all that." I said as I blushed.

they blinked. "Why don't you tell him?" Rosalie said furrowing her brow. I sighed. "like I said, I don't want him to feel as if he has to sleep with me, Tom is Harry's soul mate, and he told me about all the problems that caused them because neither of them really understood it. it took Hermione going out, buying books on soul bonds and throwing it at them to realize it's not something you can shut off or really stop without the potion, though they did break tradition, my brother refused to have a marriage Ceremony without me being there to bless the bonding rings." I explained

Alice and Rosalie looked intrigued, and I mentally prepared myself for the questions I knew would come.

**Alice's POV**

as Bella finished explaining about why her brother hadn't married his mate yet, we heard the others come back, I knew Bella wanted a traditional Wizarding wedding, I had had a vision of her and her friend Luna discussing it. she very much wanted to do everything by the books on her wedding, or bonding ceremony, as it was traditionally called.

but she didn't want to cheat Edward out of the type of wedding he wanted, the muggle kind. I told Edward to keep everyone downstairs, that he'd want to hear this and Bella wouldn't admit it otherwise.

" sounds like you know a bit about the process, tell us, how do weddings work in the Wizarding world?" I asked.

Bella got this completely wistful look on her face, " the planning usually starts when a witch turns 13, traditionally witches would make a dream journal type of thing and plan their dream wedding." She said seemingly lost in memories.

"Did you make one?" Rosalie asked Bella nodded. "at first it was a way for Hermione, Daphne and Luna to boost my confidence, at that time I still considered myself unloveable by anyone but my brother, I never thought that I would fall in love, or have anyone love me. I was sure that any soul mate of mine would reject me eventually.

It really did help, letting my imagination run wild for a moment, I considered putting down the most absurd things." Here she laughed. "But then I got a bit serious, And I realized that a more traditional Ceremony and such were what I really wanted... of course every witch knows their not going to have the exact Ceremony they planned." She mused.

I looked at her in confusion. "Why?" I asked. She laughed again. "well we all know there is a groom right? in the Wizarding world the ceremony would be there to show the joining of two, or three. family's. it also shows the couples ability to work together and compromise, overcoming obstacles. when a witch finds her futer husband they go over her dream Ceremony, usually the witch has a list of things she's willing to change and a list of things she refuses to change, usually it's things like her bonding robes or her wreath, or who's family rings to use that goes on the non changeable list.

and in most cases those lists are easily accepted by the groom. though in one case that made the papers a quite thoughtless groom refused out of hand to use her family rings, because his family were of higher social standing on a technicality. She was heartbroken and told her head of house." I said smirking.

I blinked. "What happened?" Rosalie asked.

" oh, all the men in her family, all 25 of them went to have a 'chat' with the guy. he ended up in St Mungos spell damage ward for three weeks, during that time his Fiancé hadn't visited him at all, only sending a short note via owl, explaining had he asked. she would have informed him that her family rings belonged to her mother who had died when she was Young and she wanted to wear them to represent her mother, she also informed him that the rings had been the **_Only_** thing she refused to budge on.

he paniced and ended up begging her for forgiveness." Bella said.

me and Rosalie giggled. "Men." we all said together, then promptly dissolved into another fit of giggles

"so what else does a traditional ceremony consist of?" I asked. Bella beamed. " well there are rules on the rings, a choice family member your close to, or a friend you consider family, will bless the rings by adding a bit of their own magic to it, then the bonding couple will put on the rings and join their blood in a special vial. though for a vampire it would have to be their venom. and the combined blood, or venom. would be poured into the runes, then the rings absorb the mixture and like muggle weddings the couples kiss.

then, both immediate family's would come up to congratulate the couples .and then the guests. and the formal dinner afterwards isn't much different from a muggle weddings reception, except everybody writes down a general wish for the couples to lead a happy life, then they burn the parchment in a giant fire pit that's in the center of the room.' she explained.

"what happens if someone puts something mean in the fire?" Rosalie asked. Bella smirked. "the fire flares and that person turns green." She said snickering.

I smiled, I felt a bit bad for tricking Bella into admitting what she wanted, but what kind of sister would I be if I let her give up her dream wedding? or bonding, whatever it was called. besides, no one said she could only have ONE wedding, we could do the bonding her way first and then have a muggle weddings like Edward wanted the next day. it was perfect! oooh and Harry will love that idea! yay! now I just need to get my hands on that book of hers!

"oh everyone just got back." I said smiling.

Bella's POV

I blinked and cast a Tempus silently. it was 8:25. the twins would be here in ten minutes. I jumped up. "I have to get charged!" I said quickly. They looked at me oddly. "What's wrong with what your wearing now?" Rosalie asked. I sighed, "nothing, for a muggle born or halfblood, but I'm the Heiress to four ancient and Noble houses, I have a public face to maintain, especially since I've been gone for over a year.

people will question that, and by people I mean our political opponents, in public I have to be cold but polite, any crack in my armour will see those that wish to bring me down grasping at that crack with both hands. now go down stairs, I want to change in peace and get my game face on," I said as I showed them out the bathroom. They smiled and went downstairs as I removed the disillusionment charm from my Dress robes, The gown was made of velvet in a nice midnight blue color, trimmed in black with a high collar and open back, with long sleeves that hung off the shoulders, the cuffs of the sleeves were wide and flowed nicely along the floor length skirt of the dress.

I smiled as I put it on, I had Had winky collect the dress from My closet at Potter Manor, I shuddered as I thought about what would happen when Alice saw my closet, It was basically an apartment, with separate rooms for their own purpose,

I didn't even fill it! Harry, Luna, Hermione and Daphne, the evil fiends that they are, had taken my hair for polyjuice and gone shopping for three days straight, buying me whatever looked good on me. Jewelry and Tiara's included! the end result? I had more ball gowns than a quinceanera store, more form fitting dresses than a luxury mall and more casual robes and clothes than Lucinda's Fabrics, a more high end store in the Wizarding world that bordered on Wystiria walk and Dungrounds avenue.

I quickly transfigured my shoes into satin flats, the gown would cover my feet anyway, it was charmed to make it look like I was gliding across the floor, my feet would only show if I was walking down stairs so I felt I could get away with the flats.

I sighed as I pinned half my hair up and spelled my Raven locks to come down in soft curls around my shoulders, It was a simple, yet elegant look for my hair, and after a moment I conjured a dark blue thin satin ribbon and tied it into a loose bow before tying it to the pinned back hair, making it look like the satin ribbon was holding the hair. after a moment, I decided I was still missing something and spelled rouge lipstick on, smiling in satisfaction I charmed the lipstick to never smudge and went to walk downstairs Just as I heard a knock at the door.

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe what I had heard, why didn't Bella just tell me? It broke my heart to think about my angel feeling so worthless, The Dursleys would regret the day they hurt my beautiful mate. Of course I knew Alice and Rosalie were keeping things from me, Bella, after explaining how Occulmency was the reason I couldn't read her mind

she then informed us that vampires could learn the skill and that she was willing to teach us, it had only been a few days, but everyone else had already gotten to the point where they could block select thoughts from me, if they really tried. Emmett was ecstatic, and the others were happy as well, so even though I knew they were hiding something from me, I couldn't even begin to guess what it was. all I knew was that it was something Bella had asked them to keep secret, that and whatever it was had to do with the fact that Wizards and witches had soulmates.

I didn't mind, Bella would tell me in her own time, Esme went to get the door the moment one of the twins knocked, and I looked up as Bella descended the stairs, I gasped. She was right, their fashion was different. and had a distinctively medieval quality to it. but the dress looked beautiful on her

Emmett gave a low whistle that made Bella blush as Esme led the twins into the living room. Alice and Rosalie were starting at Bella, not even trying to conceal their mental plans to shop at whatever Wizarding store Bella had got her clothing in.

I smiled, we all had suitcases filled with cash to convert into Wizarding money, Bella had promised to explain things on the way to England, the twins were apparently taking us In a flying limo,. Bella had muttered about "dramatic fiends " when she heard and mumbled about them being "Perfectly capable of acquiring international Portkeys." I had laughed and calmed her down, assuring her that the ride would give us time to get to know the twins.

she had smiled and nodded, then she looked horrified and promptly banned Emmett from ever planning pranks with the twins and threatened to turn him into a newt if he didn't comply. the rest of us had snickered and laughed as Emmett pouted. as soon as Bella got to the last step the twins rushed over to her.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as Fred and George Ran over to me with a cry of "Isa!" I laughed when Fred hoisted me on to his shoulder and George promptly dropped to his knees and bowed with his hands splayed out in front of him. I continued to laugh as Fred started out with their ping pong talk.

"Oh Great Isa!-" "-We are graced to be in your presence!-" "We thank you mighty Dark Lady-" "-For allowing us humble servants to escort-" "-you back to your loyal subjects!" They said finishing together, I was practically in stitches as I cuffed Fred across the head. "put me down you Fiends!" I said merrily, still giggling as Fred set me on my feet.

I mockingly glared at the two and snorted as George stood kneeling on the floor. "Rise oh idiotic servant of mine, I command you two to go out and prank the masses!" I said imperiously before dissolving into another fit of giggles. Fred and I George snorted and turned to the Bemused Cullen's. They bowed quickly before introducing themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Fred and this is George!" George said. I rolled my eyes. "As my brother George said It's a Pleasure to meet you I'm Fred." Fred said. George took on a confused expression. " Hold on. I thought I was Fred?" George said. I snickered. Fred looked to be in serious thought.

" no, I'm definitely Gred. Your Forge" he said. the Cullen's all looked confused. I slapped both of them on the backs of their heads. "Their screwing with you, That ones Fred and I this one's George" I said pointing to the twin on my right then left.

The twins pouted and I rolled my eyes, Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. and after giving proper introductions I levitated all of the luggage into the Limo's trunk, which conveniently had an expanded space charm on it so all of our bags fit nicely. then we were off.

**_~Scene~_**

"So, Bella. can you explain Wizarding currency to us now?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Alright, it's fairly simple, we have three coins, A Knut, a Sickle and a Galleon. a Knut actually looks like a little bolt, but without the hole in the middle it's made of bronze. a Silver Sickle is about the size of a silver dollar, but it's thinner. A Galleon is about the size of, erm... two quarters placed side by side I'd say,

there are 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. I'm not sure what the exchange rate is for new coustomer's, I'm from an Ancient and Noble house so my Account manager takes care of that, I Haven't dealt with a Teller since I was 13, and we didn't need Muggle money back then. " I explained.

The Cullen's nodded. Emmett then looked at the twins. "Any cool adventures Bella's been on that you two will tell us about?" He asked. "No!" I said sharply. "Please?" Emmett asked, using his best puppy dog expression. I sighed and looked at the twins. " second year, third game of the season." I said.

The two Fiends grinned and turned towards the Cullen's, all of whom were leaning forward eagerly. "well as I'm sure you know Isa along with Harrykin's was on the Quidditch team. Isa was the best chaser we'd had up until then. Angelina and Alicia practically worshipped her for her skills, but that game... that game really put her skill to the test..." Fred said ominously.

~**_Flashback~_**

**Third person POV**

_Lee's voice carried across the pitch as the crowd excitedly muttered. "Alright folks! third game of the season, the one everyone's been waiting for! Gryffindor vs Slytherin!" The crowd roared in excitement._

_Slytherin hissed across the pitch at Gryffindor and the Lions roared back in retaliation. "And now! introducing the Gryffindor team! Seeker Harry Potter! Keeper Oliver Wood! chasers Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and the Lovely Isabella Potter! my isn't she a beauty! I wouldn't mind taking her to Hogsmead-" "JORDAN!" McGonagall interrupted."only joking professor, that is unless your interested Bella-" "JORDAN!" "Right back to the game. _

_oh, and here come the Slytherin team. Seeker Draco Malfoy, the stuck up Ponce that he is- only telling it how it is professor- Keeper Marcus Flint, who looks like he's been hit with one to many Bludger. and Chasers Tobias Jugson, Alexander Woolpen and Terrance Fester. all of whom seemed to have taken a few to many biscuits out of the tin when they were younger. " Lee commented. _

_The Gryffindor's were in stitches, Lee was the most biased commentator in the universe. "And Their off! oh! Gryffindor Chaser Isabella Potter kicks off the game nicely by scoring 10 points right off the bat, to bad Flint was to busy picking his Bogey's to notice... and Jugson takes the Quaffle! not very fast on his broom though, must be all that extra weight-" "JORDAN!" "alright keep your hair on, I'm doin' my best! and Chaser Alicia Spinnet takes the Quaffle after a failed pass by Jugson." Lee informed._

_Isabella rolled her eyes as she set up for a Jace Pass, She flew under Alicia as she moved her arm back as if she were going to attempt to score by aiming for the top ring. Flint moved to block her, only for Alicia to drop the Ball over her shoulder right into Bella's waiting hands._

_Bella wasted no time in shooting the Quaffle through the lower left hoop where Angelina was waiting, ready behind the goal, all before Flint could process what was going on, Angelina then Barrel rolled out of the way as the Slytherin Chasers shot at her like wild bulls, Passed the Quaffle to Isabella who double backed and Tossed the Quaffle to Alicia who then threw it back to Angelina, who had repositioned herself near the top post while the Slytherin Chasers were busy with Bella and Alicia_.

_Angelina then threw the Quaffle through the top post, scoring again and narrowly avoiding a Bludger to the gut. _

_the game went on, Lee taking every chance offered to compliment the Gryffindor's, Especially Bella. and insult the Slytherin's, despite McGonagall's ire _

_then after an hour Gryffindor was up, 350 to 240, suddenly Alexander jerked to the side 60ft up to avoid a Bludger, but the sudden move unseated him and he threw his arms out instinctively to grab the closest thing, which just so happened to be Bella's broom bristle's, Alexander regained his balance but Bella lurched forward and toppled off her broom she screamed as she fell head first towards the pitch. _

_Harry, having heard his sister scream, abandoned his search of the snitch and raced towards her, but someone else was closer, A blur shot passed the stunned Gryffindor Chasers who were stupidly covering their eyes instead of trying to get to their teammate._

_Pale hands shot out and wrapped around Isabella's waist. Bella Looked up and breathed a sigh of relief, That is until she noticed who was carrying her, Draco Malfoy smirked at her as she openly gaped in astonishment. "Careful Potter, you'll catch flies " Malfoy Commented as he safely steered them to the ground_.

_Both teams landed, though no one officially called a time out. Harry ran Up to the pair just as Draco was Helping Bella to her feet. "-Highly irregular, Potters bound to miss the snitch." Lee commented. The Gryffindor's were booing and more than one was yelling at Harry to find the Snitch while the Slytherin's were down. _

_Harry's face reddened in anger and He cast a Sonarus on himself. "SCREW THE BLOODY SNITCH IM CHECKING ON MY SISTER YOU WANKERS!" he yelled. _

**_~Flashback end~_**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett laughed. "did he really call a crowd of people wankers? to their _faces!?!_ Geez Bella, your brother must have balls of steel!" Emmett crowed merrily.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the twins. "so, what's been going on? what did I miss?" I asked. Fred and George shook their heads. " nothing to important, although, do you remember Colin Creevey?" George said.

I nodded with a grimace. "The little Mudblood that constantly followed us around taking pictures of us, and _everything_ in the Wizarding world, honestly I need to speak with Harry and Tom about that. he's a danger to our world, he sends all those photos home potentially exposing us to whatever family friend or co-worker who happens to drop by.

I always preferred his brother, Dennis never endangered the Statue, Why?" I asked. " He got beat a few weeks ago by muggle religious fanatics. he was overheard talking about magic and such at the wrong time, it was a big mess, four teams of obliviators had to be dispatched to contain the situation. he had all photos of the Wizarding world confiscated and subject to review as possible breaches in the Statue of Secrecy since none of them had any protections against muggles looking at them.

they'll return the ones that can be passed off as cosplay and such, but to get the others back he has to show up with an album or something to hold the pictures that's been warded against muggles and take a vow to keep them there and not show them to any muggle that isn't his immediate family." George explained.

I whistled. "the situation must have gotten really bad for them to go that far. usually it's a slap on the wrist and a "don't do that again" from them." I said. the twins nodded.

"what about the legislation me and Harry had been working on? I figured magical orphanages would be the easiest to get passed." I said. Fred nodded. "it's going well, we almost have enough support to overule Dumbledore's influence.

oh, and Neville has officially joined the Order of Shadows his nickname is Fox." Fred said. I smiled. " that's great, I know he was on the fence about joining, but enough of that. Harry told me you two were sweet on a certain blonde ponce..." I said, trailing off with a predatory grin. they groaned and sank into their seats, preparing for the Inquisition.

* * *

**Thats all for now! let me know what you think, and Blessed be! may you all be safe from the evil Virus sweeping the nation, dont forget to wash your hands and clean your house. seriously, they shut down my school because of it and now I have this huge packet stack, personally I think the teachers are trying to kill us with paperwork, but thats just me****PS: wanna hear something funny? i was in the store today drinking a soda, and one of my sips went down my windpipe on accident, so i startstarted coughing and this dude near me literally jumped out of the way... honestly. I started cracking up**.

**_PS: leave a review and let me know what you think. it was just my birthday the other day and I got a new laptop! which is awesome because I've been telling everybody in my family that I've been wanting one for a few months. they all pitched in to get me one. it's not the best but it's my first computer that's actually mine and not the family's computer. _**

**_if your wondering how old I am now. as of April 12th I am 18. officially an adult. yay! on a serious note RIP to my dog foxie who died last month a few days after the last update. if I hadn't known exactly what I wanted to do with this chapter it would have been late along with some of my other stories. I'd had foxie since I was little and her death put me out of commission for a few weeks._**


	5. Cursing Bells

I sighed as we landed in the magical parking garage near the entrance to Diagon alley, it was around noon and the day was thankfully overcast, the weather was usually like that, though England did get more sunny days than Forks.

Me, Fred and George led the Cullen's towards the Leakey Cauldron, I was wearing a long cloak and had put a simple low powered muggle repelling charm around us as we walked to the pub. " Ok, so I know I've told you I'm famous, but I still think I should warn you, it's been a year since I've set foot in the magical world, therefore people think it's ok to mob me, Tom, the bar owner, bless his heart, is a bloody idiot, and will probably give me away the minute he See's me.

just stick close to us, Edward, give me your hand" I said as I held mine out, he took it without a second thought as his family processed my mini lecture. and with that we walked into the pub, Fred and George kindly walked ahead of me.

Tom looked up, immediately spotting the twins, he grinned a toothless smile. " well ain't it the Weasley Twins, great to see ya boys what can I- Blimey! it's Isabella Potter!" He shouted.

_'called it' _I thought bitterly as everyone in the pub looked up. suddenly. and thus began a repeat of my first time in the pub, except I had my cool mask in place as I tuned out the various people calling my name, though I nodded and smiled politely, greeting some of the few names I recognized, I was hoping to get to Gringotts before Rita Skeeter heard where I was, the sly bug that she was, after being gone for a year I knew running into her was inevitable, she'd be sure to track me down.

" yes, it's lovely to be back but I really must go, I'm showing my boyfriend's family around Diagon really quickly, then I'm off to see my brother. goodbye!" I said politely as we squeezed through the crowd and to the entrance out back, I quickly tapped the bricks and ushered my shocked and awed family through the entrance.

First stop, Gringotts.

**_~Scene~_**

two hours later we emerged from the bank, the Cullen's had converted a few million into Wizarding money, and gotten their own Gringotts cards we left, I had also visited my vault and gotten a bit of pocket change, along with a few peices of jewelry that used to belong to my mother, and even grandmother before her in the case of a gold charm bracelet encrusted with rubies and the Potter crest. but the Cullen's didn't need to know about them, yet.

as we were on our way to Gladrags, to get the Cullen's some casual robes and outfits. I spotted a familiar face I had rather have not. I tried to duck behind the twins but unfortunately she spotted me."Potter!" came the Annoyed voice of Katie Bell, a surprisingly pregnant Katie Bell. Honestly I couldn't stand her, she had hated me even since I 'stole' her spot on the Quidditch team, never mind that I had _earned_ my spot by flying circles around her. she was convinced I'd gotten the spot due to my fame, which was a complete load of hippogriff shit.

" what do you want, Bell." I said icily. she smirked, " I just wanted to see if it was true that you were back, have you finally stopped hiding behind your brother." She taunted. I flexed my jaw. " I wasn't hiding Chit. I was enjoying a long vacation away from cow's like yourself who always want to start drama." I retorted.

Her face reddened, " I am not a cow!" she said indignantly. "A bull then, since that's all that seems to come out of your mouth." I said calmly as I began to walk away, the twins and Cullen's in tow.

" I bet your just jealous. there were a lot of rumors going around when you left, a healer said that he treated you for extensive and suspicious injuries, he said that your abdomen was torn to shreds and the likelihood of you being able to carry a baby were-" here I whirled around. "**_ssseessshhammasssaaa_**" I hissed out in parseltongue, a foggy pale blue light shot out from my hand and struck her squarely in the chest.

she gasped and sunk to her knees. though no one seemed to pay her any mind, spell's flying and arguments were a regular occurrence in Diagon.

with wide fearful eyes Katie Bell squeaked before getting up and running for the apparition point. though I hardly noticed. I was seething. how dare she say that shit! she hasn't even gotten the story right, I knew the healer Katie was talking about, that idiotic light healer who had been so sure I would never be able to be a mother, he had been my initial healer, and for a week I had been inconsolable, I had always wanted a family, to have babies.

then Harry had taken me to a private healer who only catered to Dark witches and Wizards. and he had assured me that the damages was fixable through ritual work, it didn't matter that those rituals weren't legal. it was painful, unimaginably so. I had still been feeling the healing ritual for days. but the end result was that most of the scars on my body were gone and I was more than capable of having children. I still didn't like being reminded of what I had thought my future was going to be.

I calmed down as I looked around, surely somebody would have noticed the 'girl who lived' cursing somebody in parseltongue, no matter how common arguments or spells flying occurred.

Fred and George smiled as they twirled their wands.

"notice me not charms" Fred said smiling. "handy bit of magic aren't they Gred?" George asked.

"couldn't agree more Forge!"

" to bad for that healer though."

" yes to bad indeed."

" just wait until Harry hears about this."

"poor man won't know what hit him"

"recon he won't have a job by this time tomorrow."

" by Joe I think your right George."

" hold on I thought I was Fred?"

" No your George."

" no I'm definitely Fred."

as the twins fell into their usual banter about who was who I couldn't help but laugh, I knew they were purposefully trying to take my mind off all my bad memories, and it worked

* * *

**All right, that's all for now. What do you think the spell she hit Katie with did? Don't worry it won't affect the baby. Speaking of, any guesses on who's the father? I'll give you a hint. He's in Gryffindor. That's all your getting, I wanna see some guesses, be creative. Also I don't know if I explained this well enough but the damage to Bella's stomach didn't happen on the night she escaped, it was damage done over the course of her stay with the Dursleys.****That's how Harry knew he had to get Bella to a dark healer because the light ones gave up to easily, hence why he went to Narcissa and the rest is history. Next chapter they arrive at Potter Manor, also I want to take this time to inform you that I made an Instagram for pictures to accompany my chapters on occasion. My username is Mysteryheart8 and I already have a picture of Bella's dress up. Blessed Be!**


	6. Arriving at the Manor

**WARNING: Highly emotional scenes ahead, proceed with caution.**

* * *

After fitting the Cullens for robes and arranging to have them shipped to Potter manor we all decided to take the floo, Fred went first,then Emmett, than Jasper, Alice, Carlilse, Rosalie, Edward, Me, and George coming last, which didn't shock me, ever since third year the twins had seemed to just take n the role as my guards, it was just the way things were with us.

one would go ahead of me and the other behind, that came in handy fourth year, with the people who thought Harry and i had cheated to get into the tournament. People were always hesitant to cross Harry, but for some reason I was always fair game, one of Diggory's supporter's had even tried to shove me down the stairs once.

The twins hadn't liked that very much, I never asked them what they did to her but by the next week the girl, Haily Marshall, had transferred to the Salem Institute. A lot of the hufflepuff's left me alone after that, and Susan Bones had always scowled in a disapproving manner whenever she saw me after that, she didn't know anything about what the twins did,

but the girl had an even better intuition than her Aunt, and that was saying something. Once George came through the flames I looked at the Cullens who looked around our floo room in interest. "This way," I said as I led them all out of the Floo room.

"Leave your bags, the Potter elves will take them to your rooms, do you want a tour?" I asked as I led them down the hall, past a few moving paintings, which they gawked at into the lounge. "Hell Yea!" Emmett boomed. Esme looked at him disapprovingly.

"Aren't you tired? We traveled for awhile." Edward pointed out. I shrugged, knowing that the chances of me sleeping before I saw Harry were nil, not really, "Harry will be here in an hour, He's at Slytherin Keep, Tom's house. He stays there,

If you Hadn't come with me I would have been living here by myself, if you don't mind taking the tour now, I'd rather you did, so when Harry gets here you guys can just focus on getting to know him." i said, smoothly avoiding answering the question. Esme frowned. "You would have lived in this big house, all by yourself?" she asked, clearly disliking the idea.

I nodded, though didn't explain why. For my last year of Hogwarts, Harry and I had been given a private dorm within the castle, Dumbledore didn't want anyone else hearing of Harry's visions, though all of our friends knew, and by that point no one trusted Dumbledore at all. Consequently I heard whenever my brother had Lovers over

of course that wasn't really a problem, I knew my brother was gay before he did, the problem was my brother didn't always remember silencing charms, and i could have happily died without knowing how hard my brother likes to take it up the duff, thank you very much. Of course I gave as good as I got, I would always joke about trying out the tips I had learned whenever I got around to having a lover.

Harry hadn't liked that anymore than i liked to hear him begging Zambini to go harder. I shuddered at the memory. "Well then it's a good thing we're here, let's start that tour." Alice said excited;y. I smiled and went into 'Hostess' mode, as I called it. While I was healing Narcissa brought it upon herself to teach me Proper wizarding etiquette,

I showed them the kitchen, drawing room, game room, hall of portraits, where the photos of every Potter to ever live were, the house elf chambers, my study, Harry's study, our friends rooms, the potions labs, the door to the Dungeons, though we didn't go in, and finally my room. It was large, almost as big as the Cullens living room, with a large canopy bed.

The curtains tied to the posts with light green silk ribbons, a white fluffy rug laid in front of the bed, a nice contrast to the red wood flooring. On either side of the bed were white end tables, with green crystal knobs that matched the silk holding the bed curtains open, in fact green and white was the theme throughout the room, from the chair by the fireplace, to the Balcony doors that were about twenty or so paces to the right of the bed.

There were two other doors in the room, one led to the en suite bathroom and the other to my closet. Might as well show them my closet first, Alice would go insane, "this is my closet." I said, opening the door and stepping inside, the Cullens eyes widened as they walked in. I knew why,

my closet was the size of an apartment all by itself, with several smaller rooms within that had their own purpose and stairs that led to an upper loft area that held my jewelry. I had a room for ball gowns, a room for simpler dress robes, a room for shoes, and a room for tiara's. The main room holding all my everyday wear. It was unnecessary and I hated it.

"Bella." Alice said. "Whatever it is, no, I didn't even stock this place. Harry and Daphne did it behind my back in fourth year." I grumbled. "If you have this place why did you stay with those monsters?" Emmett asked before thinking.

I stiffened, "Emmett!" Esme hissed. Rosalie slapped her husband on the back of the head while Edward pulled me into his arms.

"No, it's fine. I'll explain. We didn't know about this place until we met our godfather in third year. Unbeknownst to Dumbledore he told us all about our inheritance. I'll tell you the story later, in fact, tonight is going to be story time. After Harry and the others come.

Anyway, we knew Dumbledore would send us back to the Dursleys in the summer no matter what. But Icy told us about a little known fact. The headmaster has three jobs, and to manage his time he leaves the school during the holiday breaks to deal with his work as Britain's representative in the International Confederation of Witchcraft and Wizardry or the ICW.

So instead of staying over the holidays we signed up to go home, that's how McGonagall found out about our past, we needed her onside or else she might've informed Dumbledore that we started leaving over the holidays.

We'd get on the train and than head to King's Cross where Lord Malfoy and Lord Greengrass would wait for us. Than they'd apparate us to Gringotts where we'd use their secure floo networks to get here. But we couldn't do that in the summer without the wards alerting Dumbledore,

So we still had to return to that he'll hole. It was a thousand times worse, knowing that we had somewhere we could go and be safe, yet also knowing we couldn't go there if we wanted to avoid detection." I explained, whispering the last sentence.

Though of course they heard me. "I will never forgive Those Monsters for what they did to you." Edward murmured in my ear. I smiled grimly. " And I'll never forgive them for what they did to Harry, i know, logically I should place myself higher on my priorities list, but that's not how I grew up.

Your not going to like hearing this but it has to be said. I grew up, being told everyday for most of my life that I was worthless, That I'm a Freak that doesn't deserve to live, that I should have been drowned at birth." I said, my voice shaking. I stopped there, I didn't like to dwell on those memories. Taking a deep breath I continued.

" Somewhere along the way I began to believe it. No matter how many times Harry and I told each other they were wrong, it wasn't enough. It's ingrained into me to the point where I'm not sure I'll ever be fully sure I'm worth anything in this world.

There's always going to be that voice, nagging me in the back of my head, reminding me that the world would be better off if I didn't exist-" Here I was cut off by the furious hisses of my family.

I sighed shakily as I realized that I had shared more than I intended to. Me and Harry had agreed a long time ago never to let anyone know that we still saw ourselves as worthless.

They didn't understand us, they didn't understand what we had gone through. They wouldn't understand the moments of overwhelming insecurity we lived through. Days where everything the Dursleys ever told us would come flooding back. Days where we just curled into ball's and wrapped our arms around ourselves as we attempted to physically hold ourselves together.

Those days grew few and far between over the years. And I hadn't had one since Edward and I came back from Italy but I still felt the self doubt within me. It still nagged at me. I sighed as Edward wiped away the tears on my face that I hadn't noticed were there.

* * *

**Surprise! early upload! i had a great week, my eyes weren't bothering me as much and I had a gigantic boost of inspiration for this chapter! anyway I have some good news, well, good depending on how you look at it. my story Our biggest mistakes will be ending soon, and instead of filling that slot with a new story, i have decided to use that slot to upload a second chapter for one of my other stories., so that means after Our biggest mistakes ends, i will be using the time u usually reserved for working on that story, to work on one of my others so that ome of my stories gets to be uploaded twice a month instead of once a month. now, how Will i decide the story you ask? whelp I'll tell you. when I publish the last chapter of Our biggest Mistakes, i will be choosing the story with the most reviews. (and I mean genuine reviews. dont go spamming the review section with one letter reviews. ) and that story will be the winner. so if you want a particular story to be uploaded twice a month be sure to leave a review. chow! **


	7. Family reunion

**In case anyone is confused here are the nicknames again**

**Bella- Marie**

**Harry- Emerald**

**Luna- Whisper**

**Hermione- Foal**

**Ron- Robin**

**Fred- Thing ****1**

**George- Thing 2**

**Draco- _Snowflake_**

**Daphne- Icy**

**B****laise- Viper**

* * *

This chapter is mainly filler and includes flashbacks to explain what was different and such. enjoy!

Half an hour later a house elf came to let them know Harry and Tom had arrived along with Hermione, Daphne, Luna, Draco, and Ron. the same Elf was kind enough to let me know that Neville and Blaise had sent their regards, but that there was a problem in Neville's main greenhouse so he and Blaise wouldn't be able to join us for a few days as Neville's plants needed round the clock care until the issue was resolved

I Led the Cullens down to the lounge as Jasper had to Pry Alice out of my closet. After introductions were made and hugs were distributed. I decided that we needed an Ice breaker. And so, I sat up straighter, a signal to all my magical friends that I wanted to speak. Their eyes immediately snapped to me, and the Cullens mirrored their actions.

"Ok, so, I think we should all start by telling the Cullens about our years at Hogwarts. Starting with Second-year as I already told them about First-year," i said. As I sat on my brother's knee. I knew to some outsiders who didn't know our history would find my sitting there odd, but the Cullens understood, they had seen my memories, despite being held in the same conditions as Harry, I had always been smaller than him.

More so now that he had grown a few inches since we last saw each other. So whenever I was hurt he would take care of me, he would sit me on his knee as i leaned against him and bandage me up with whatever was available, which was usually the oldest of Dudley's shirts, that was until we began stealing gauze and gauze tape from the nurse's office at school and hid them in our cupboard.

Now it was just something that comforted us, it reminded us that we were still together. That we still depended on each other to a certain extent. Our friends didn't care, they knew as well. And i suspected Riddle had been told as he didn't even bat an eyelash. "I second that vote, it gives me time to perfect my big brother speech," Harry said.

"I'm older than you by two minutes and thirty seconds." I reminded him in faux irritation. He waved me off with a dismissive shrug "Details, Details, besides, according to ministry records I'm older." Harry said. I Glowered at him. "That's only because Dad forgot who was born first and guessed when he registered our births rather than admit to mum that he forgot!" i hissed playfully.

Harry huffed. "Well then why do I have all the titles?" he asked. as if he didn't know. I rolled my eyes. "Because I didn't want the ladyships and threatened to castrate you when you suggested we tell the goblins so the right twin would be made head of the family," i said patiently. Our friends rolled their eyes at our antics. "Ok, off-topic you two, I think we can all agree to tell the Cullens about our Hogwarts years," Hermione said.

The others nodded though Riddle looked resigned. He didn't like being reminded of all the times he tried to kill me and Harry, he still blamed himself for our childhood, which was stupid considering if Dumbledore hadn't interfered we would have been living with Sirius. I batted away the sadness that welled up inside me at the thought of our godfather who was still in a coma,

though I still hoped he would wake up soon. Though I knew he was in good hands, after Harry and Tom had gotten together they moved him from Potter manor where he had been staying while being looked after by Andromeda Tonks. Now Andy and Healer Bluemoon, Tom's top healer were trying to break him free of his coma

I smiled. "So, Second-year, we should begin with how Ron, Harry, and I flew a car to school," I said with a wide grin. the Cullens leaned forward eagerly, probably hoping to hear a story where we weren't being viciously abused, well. I wasn't going to Disappoint.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Are you mad? Are you two completely and absolutely mad? Fly the car to Scotland? Do you want to see us expelled!?! That might not matter to you Ronald Weasley, but if Harry and I are expelled than we go straight back to Durskaban! Or did you forget that!?! I hissed. Both Harry and Ron paled. They looked like they hadn't thought of that._

_"Well, we-we've got to get there somehow, yeah? I still think taking the car's our only option, but if we do get caught, I'll take the blame, say I bullied you into it." Ron offered._

_I bit my lip. if we all did this, I didn't want Ron to take all the heat when we got caught, and I knew we would, we always got caught. Then I remembered something from last year and a slow smile spread across my face. "Alright, we'll take the car but when -yes when not if- we get caught, let me handle it, I've got a plan," I said. Both boys readily agreed and with that, we were off._

_Thankfully Ron remembered the invisibility booster, and hours later after much nervousness and mumblings about boys being idiots, we made it safely to Hogwarts._

_unfortunately, we hit a bit of a snag called the Whomping Willow. And somehow Ron managed to break his wand after we got away. He also managed to annoy me in five seconds flat. A new record. "My wand! Look at my wand!" he moaned despondently. "Oh shut it! Be thankful it's not your neck!" i snapped._

_After a few minutes of hauling our luggage up to the entrance, i was proven right, because standing there was professor Snape. I mentally cheered, Snape always preferred me, even over his Slytherins, McGonagall had privately told me it was because of the likeness to my mother, despite my Jet black hair, it was just easier for him to see James in Harry_ because he was a boy, despite the fact that we truly were identical.

_Once in his office, I didn't even give him the chance to call us Dunderheads before I began my oscar worthy performance, unaware that McGonagall and Dumbledore had come in. I burst into tears, much to the shock of everyone in the room._

_"I'm so sorry professor, I panicked, it was my idea to take the car, the boys wanted to try the barrier again! It had closed on us and we didn't know why because it hadn't even turned 11 yet! I was worried about missing the train and having to go back to our horrid relatives, I was practically in hysterics by the time these two agreed to my plan!_

_I'm so sorry! I thought we could arrive safely, everything was going fine but then it all went haywire! The invisibility booster broke, we weren't sure if we were going the right way so we had to leave the cloud bank now and again, then we crashed onto the ground, got attacked by the Whomping Willow, Ron broke his wand and it's all my fault!" I sobbed_

. _Though inwardly i was cackling, last year I had discovered quite by accident that Snape had a weakness when i cried. The twins had tricked me into trying their 'Crying Crepes' I was furious with them, but i couldn't stop crying. _

_That's when Snape came and i got my revenge, he was furious, he thought the twins had upset me enough to make me cry, I used it to my advantage and got them a week's worth of detention._

_I looked up when I felt hands settle around me, i stiffened and looked up. That's when i saw McGonagall, the Headmaster, and Snape, all looking at me sympathetically, that's when I knew I had them hooked._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"The evil witch somehow turned it all around for us, McGonagall even awarded her points for, 'having the courage to be honest while in the wrong' Mental, the whole lot of them," Ron said shaking his head.

The Cullens laughed and listened avidly as they were told about Bella's years at Hogwarts. After listening to all the stories and with Promises of letting them view the pensive memories at a later date, Bella stood and claimed she was off to bed, traveling had tired her out.\

* * *

**Ok, that's all for now, sorry this is late, however, to make it up to you I'm making this a double upload, also I've faced a dilemma here, you see some people like to go through the edited versions of the Hogwarts years and some do not, bearing this in mind I have come up with a solution, the chapter as it stands now only shows one flashback letting you know only some of the changes to the Twins Hogwarts years.**

**if i see a significant amount of reviewers (let's say 10 because yes, ten reviews is a lot to me,) Leaving a review asking for the years at Hogwarts I will edit this chapter to include them. Yes, the years are already written out. They just needed to be added.**

**Therefore those of you who did not want to see the changes in their Hogwarts year do not have to as you have already read this chapter. And those of you who want to see the changes only have to read the edited part. Which will start after the first flashback. Be warned the years will be told in flashbacks, that is all. Blessed be**


	8. Potions gone wrong

**Bella POV**

I waved my wand turning on the lights to the potions space I regularly used, it was three days after I had returned to Britain and I finally had time to go to the Potions Guild HQ, I was glad the Potions Guild rented out the state of the art spaces for long term potion creation.

It had everything a Potions Master or Mistress could ever want. Stainless steel cauldrons, over ten thousand storage areas for Potion ingredients, a stand with a built-in shield feature to protect your research and notes, and best of all a never-ending basin of water, directly from a natural spring. It saved time as water was the base for every potion.

Some of the more 'modern' Potions makers ignored this feature, they were convinced that purified water was better for potion making when in reality any Potions Master or Mistress worth their gold knew that water, straight from a Natural spring or freshwater river was best. Of course, those Potions makers who preferred purified water were also probably amongst those who barely passed their Mastery exam. Privately I dubbed them the Visco girls of the wizarding world.

Smirking to myself I Layed out my ingredients and began to work on the vampire pregnancy potion. Or VP as the Guild had dubbed it. Opening my notes I began preparing the half that was already complete.

If I was right in my assumption, adding crushed Unicorn horn would turn the potion from blue to purple, meaning the previous problem of the phoenix tears and the mandrake saliva not mixing would be fixed, then I could add the Sphinx hairs and pegasus feathers, at that point the potion should go from purple to a silvery lavender and I would have to leave it to brew for half an hour before I moved forward.

Like a robot, I prepared the potion as I have a thousand times before, occasionally glancing at my notes and checking the fire. Two hours later I was ready to add the Unicorn horn. I held my breath and carefully stirred in one crushed horn. After about thirty seconds I breathed a sigh of relief as the royal blue potion turned a deep purple.

I quickly penned the success into my notes and made a reminder that it took thirty seconds for the color to change. After a minute I added the Sphinx hairs and stirred lightly, clockwise, I waited, three minutes later the Hairs were softened and I added the feathers, the color change from purple to a silvery lavender took around a minute.

I waited for another moment, and when nothing exploded I broke out into a beaming smile and happily penned in the success to my notes, being sure to put in the time waiting for the color to change. Setting a timer for exactly half an hour I dimmed the lights in my area, the sign that there was a potion brewing in this space, and went to go speak to the director of the Guild.

I knew the entire Guild had been following the progress of my potion, they were almost as excited as I was to see if It worked. I also knew the Volturi approved this potion, they were well aware of the wizarding world, which reminded me,

I had to tell the Cullens not to worry about them anymore, Harry had contacted them as Lord Potter and informed them of what was going on, Apologizing for the Drama and gifting them a few dozen bottles of dragon's blood, which was basically like fine wine to a vampire.

They were very understanding and very happy with the gift. In fact, I was sure Jane had Volunteered to be a test subject for this potion, along with the wives.

I quickly informed the director of the progress, perhaps being a bit too excited he insisted I let him know if I needed anything. I thanked him and made my way back to my Potions space. Upon entering my space I froze, There was a bottle of Porcupine quills spilled across my desk, the lights were undimmed, and my Potion was now a very angry shade of red and frantically bubbling. Panicking I nearly flew across the lab and slammed my hand down on the rune that activated the emergency shield for my notes before spinning around to sound the alarm.

Someone had sabotaged my potion. But before I could hit the alarm the Potion exploded. I threw my hands up to shield my face as I went flying across the room and slammed into the marble wall. The last thing I heard as I faded to blackness was the sound of dozens of feet and people screaming my name, asking me if I was ok.

**Rosalie POV**

I laughed at the picture that Hermione was showing me, a younger Bella. Maybe around 14 had tackled one of the twins, and the reason was obvious, this Bella was sporting frizzy hot pink hair, the Moving picture had captured the moment she tackled the redhead perfectly, ending with her sitting on the chest of a very frightened Weasley twin who was staring up wide-eyed at the murderous glint in her eyes.

Emmett, the twins, and Harry were sitting off to the Side discussing Quidditch and the finer points of the sport. Carlisle was off talking Wizarding Medicine with Luna, who was currently getting Her Healers training at St Mungo's, Jasper had gone off with Draco and Ron to Talk strategy and Wizarding History.

Alice and Daphne had gone to Diagon Alley to shop some more. Esme was in the kitchens, learning new recipes from the house elves, who were only too happy to teach someone that loved cooking as much as they did. and Edward was sitting with Tom, discussing one thing or another, mainly Bella, and everything Tom Knew about her from Harry.

Honestly, I was shocked. If someone had told me last week that Edward would be having a civil conversation with someone who had tried to kill his mate five times I would have pointed them towards the Mental ward and strongly advised they check themselves in for a very long stay.

A Blaring ring sounded from Harry's Pocket. All the magical people in the room froze and their Heads snapped to Harry. Ron and Draco came Rushing back into the room just as Harry ripped the Mirror from his Pocket and answered. "Lucius what's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly. "That blaring ring means there's been an emergency that can't wait," Hermione Whispered to me, though the rest of my family obviously heard.

"You need to come to St Mungo's immediately, there was an explosion at the Potion's Guild center." my heart dropped in fear, Bella. One look at everyone else told me they had come to the same conclusion. " Someone sabotaged Isabella's potion while she was speaking to the director, It exploded a minute after she entered her space and she took the brunt of the damage.

The explosion collapsed the entrance to her space and it took a few minutes for those there to dig her out, she was unresponsive and rushed straight to St Mungo's Extensive Potions Damage Ward, Narcissa was thankfully here to speak with the head healer, she's working on Isabella now,

And I've called for two more dark healers to assist her. They should be here in a moment." Lucius explained. Luna squeaked as her eyes welled up with tears. "We'll be right there," Harry said hurriedly before he rushed to the floo room, which seemed to be the cue for the rest of us because suddenly everyone was rushing after him.

In the back of my mind, I noted Hermione calling Daphne and telling her to get to the hospital immediately. But the rest of my mind was blank with worry for my sister. I prayed to any deity out there that she would be ok.

* * *

**Alright. That's all for now, don't worry, Bella will be fine.Mostly.I think? Not sure, tune in next time to find out, though there is one thing the Nargles told me. she just won't be able to take potions for a while, 100 points to the first person to figure out what this means, for those of you who lost the plot, don't worry, you'll find out next chapter, I wonder what her injuries will be? Tune in next time to find Out**


	9. i'm sorry!

Hello readers, let me start by apologizing for this not being an upload. I'm sad to say that i have to take a temporary hiatus from writing, a lot of you know that I have problems with my eyes and lately I've been having more trouble than ever.

My vision has started to blur ib addition to my eyes hurting when I look at any screen for more than a half an hour. and i get a lot of film and build-up around my eyes every morning.

I think it might have to do with the veins in my eyes that are swollen, but whatever it is I need to take care of it before I can start writing regularly again, I will of course still work on my stories whenever I can manage but I don't want to somehow unknowingly damage my eyes more than they already are.

I am so sorry that I have to put my stories on hold, I love writing and getting your thoughts about my work, but my health has to come first. That being said I hope I can start writing again soon. That's all for now

Blessed be!


	10. Hospital confessions

**Rosalie's POV**

I waited anxiously along with the others, waiting for the Healer to come out, it had been half an hour since we arrived and according to Hermione it could take anywhere up to an hour to receive news. Anything past an hour meant critical or dying. Just then Mrs. Malfoy, who we had only seen very briefly when she came out once to let the two healers into Bella's room came out and walked up to us, everyone stood and Harry wasted no time at all in inquiring after Bella

"Cissia, how is she?" He asked. Mrs. Malfoy took in a breath. "She's out of critical condition, the ruble did the most damage, she has a concussion, her wand arm was shattered, as was her left leg, we've banished the bones in both appendages and they're growing back as we speak, she broke a rib but thankfully it didn't puncture anything.

Externally she had abrasions along the left side of her body and a deep gash along her collarbone, she also has bruising across her hips and torso, given the damage to her core-" here she was cut off by Harry.

"What's wrong with her magical core!?" he nearly shouted. I was confused but all of the magicals looked panicked. And Edward was looking at them wildly. Mrs. Malfoy looked at us sympathetically. "Damage to a magical person's magical core is a serious injury, extensive damage could cause a person's core to implode, making that person a squib,

but the trauma from losing one's magic is often too great for the body to handle thus causing death immediately following the core' implosion." I felt myself begin to panic, I didn't need to look at my family to know they felt the same.

"But you said she's out of critical condition!" Alice yelped.

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "Indeed, the magic to Isa's core isn't worryingly extensive, in fact, over the next few weeks the damage to her core should fix itself, however during that time she cannot consume any kind of potion, the magical backlash from her's exploding caused aggravated fissures to appear in her core, this was only discovered when we spelled the double dose of skele-grow into her system, the fissures became inflamed and were on the verge of expanding.

Therefore, given the reaction her injury had to the potion, I would suggest she not consume any while her injury is healing" Mrs. Malfoy explained. "But what about her weekly potion?" Hermione asked. Esme and the men in my family looked confused, they weren't aware she was on a potion.

Mrs. Malfoy's eyes briefly shot in Edwards' direction, but she quickly turned to Hermione. "As much as I wish this wasn't the case, if she and her soulmate choose not to go with the obvious solution, then she'll just have to suffer through the effects." She said.

Harry sighed. "When can we go in to see her?" He asked as he scrubbed his hand over his face. "In ten minutes when we move her to a private suite, she'll be in Suite 17 on the top floor, use the VIP lifts, you still have the access card, yes?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. Harry nodded and let her get back to work.

It seemed like no one was going to address the Elephant in the room, and with that thought, my dear sweet idiotic husband opened his mouth. "What does Bella take a potion for and what's it got to do with Edward?" he asked, uncharacteristically serious. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"She'll probably kill me for telling you, but it's not like we'll be able to hide the effects of it," Harry said. Carlisle interrupted just then. "If this is a private matter, should we really be discussing it here in the hospital ward waiting room?" He asked.

Harry smiled. And gestured to the grouping of twenty chairs we were sitting in. "each grouping of chairs is protected by a privacy dome, no one can hear what we're saying, and no one would have the balls to try and enter this dome to eavesdrop." He explained. Carlisle nodded and gestured for Harry to continue with his explanation.

"As I was saying. Isa is going through something we call a Bond withdrawal, for you to understand what that means you need to know a few things. Wizards and Witches Have the inherent ability to know when they meet their soulmate, this is because Wizards and Witches are closer to their astral selves than any other sentient magical beings.

Now when a Witch or Wizard meet their soulmate a bonding occurs, this bonding happens in three stages, first touch, first kiss, and first time being physically intimate; ideally these acts would occur within at most three weeks of each other, this is because if you don't, both mates -if both Happen to be Witches or Wizards that is- magic and body will begin to feel restless, it's their magic straining to complete the bond, because naturally the bond should have been completed by then.

The potion Narcissa was speaking of is an absolutely horrid potion invented by some mudblood upstart who wanted to continue to deny her very being and wait until what she deemed a "proper" wedding, regardless of the fact that her magic was literally protesting the wait to the point of pain.

She refused to accept the fact that she was in pain because denying the final stage of bonding went against her very nature, her very soul protested against it, yet she invented a vile potion to silence her soul all because- ahem, my apologies, I digress, this potion goes against everything we believe in.

Isa went on the potion when Edward wouldn't give in to her advances, I very nearly gave her permission back then to tell him about magic." Harry said. He then turned to Edward. "however, she told me that she didn't want to force you to have sex with her by letting you know the pain she would endure if you didn't, she wanted you to want her physically enough to make love to her without her forcing your hand.

So instead she put herself through mental anguish as she used a product that she abhors, in fact, when it first was invented she petitioned to have the potion banned due to the fact that it defies our very nature, the petition is currently under review, and I ask that you not speak of this to anyone, if people knew she herself took the potion, three years of work will all be for naught." Harry explained. Edward looked stricken upon hearing that his mate was putting herself through mental anguish and he was too caught up in other things to notice,

That didn't matter now, what mattered was the conversation he had to have with Bella as soon as her bones grew back. And with that, we made our way to the lifts


	11. To save herself

**In case anyone forgot Here are the nicknames. ******Disclaimer I do not own the song in this chapter****

**Bella- Marie**

**Harry- Emerald**

**Luna- Whisper**

**Hermione- Foal**

**Ron- Robin**

**Fred- Thing 1**

**George- Thing 2**

**Draco- Snowflake**

**Daphne- Icy**

**Blaise- Viper**

**Neville- Fox**

**Bella's POV**

The pounding in my head eased as the muggle pain killers started working through my system. I didn't like having to rely on them as I would just have to flush the residue out of my body at a later date, but I needed them if I wanted to be comfortable. Unlike muggles, the magic in our veins prevented us from just simply absorbing the medicine. A small portion of it built up into tainted residue the longer we used it, and the residue would half to be flushed out later with a cleansing potion.

But since I couldn't take potions at the moment, so I had to deal with it. I was broken out of my musings by my family coming into my room. I beamed at them. "Hey you lot, got some news for me? Like who the bloody hell sabotaged my potion? I swear when I get my hands on them I'm going to give them to Bellatrix as a gift." I said lightly. Though I'm sure the glint in my eyes betrayed how serious I was.

My brother shook his head. "No, I have Fox and Viper checking out the Guild center, hopefully, we'll have names soon. The Prophet certainly didn't waste time writing up a story. They sent out a special afternoon edition just for the explosion." He said as he tossed the paper onto my lap

**GIRL-WHO-LIVED INJURED BY SABOTAGED POTION IN POTIONS GUILD CENTER!**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Unfortunately, you weren't having an awful nightmare when you read that headline. It's true my faithful readers, Isabella Potter, Girl-Who-Lived was injured by a sabotaged potion in the Potions Guild Center while working on her latest project, The VP potion, it's a potion, that if completed, will give a vampire female the ability to have children Biologically._

_A very worthwhile goal. Unfortunately, while our kind Saviour was attempting to help out the vampire race by making it possible for them to have biological children, someone snuck into her work area and added Porcupine quills to the incomplete and unstable potion while it was on the fire, an action many of you know would cause a delayed explosion by two minutes. _

_Sources say that Ms. Potter had been talking with the Guild director when the perpetrator must have gone in, though Ms. Potter must have just missed the criminal. A witness stated that she was in the space for about thirty seconds before the potion exploded_

"_It was so scary, I mean, one second I see Isabella Potter heading into her space to continue working on her potion from my station, I thought about how amazing it was for her to be taking on such a daunting task and then all I hear is what seemed like the loudest explosion ever, _

_I looked up just in time to see the entrance to her space collapse and then I was running, along with everyone else, just thinking that we had to clear away the marble, I think a lot of people were calling her name." The Witness, an apprentice for the Guild said, clearly shaken._

_Who could have done this? Was it a Jealous fellow Potioneer? A follower of the deceased Dark Lord looking to avenge their master? Or could it have been a personal vendetta against our beloved Saviour? Minister Fudge had this to say._

"_The cowardly attack carried out on Isabella Potter was horrendous and unforgivable, someone as selfless as Ms. Potter should be able to go about her business without being attacked. I have assigned every available Auror investigator to this case. The culprit will be found and punished to the full extent of the law."_

_That, I'm sure will make many of you sleep sounder at night, knowing that our Saviour's attacker will face justice. But I'm sure many of you are wondering just what is the full extent to which this criminal could be punished? Well, I'll tell you, my faithful readers,_

_after some research I discovered that as heiress to an Ancient and noble house -let alone four- the criminal who sabotaged her potion can not only be charged with attempted murder but attempted line theft and attempted willful interference with Wizengamot affairs._

_How you may ask? Well, it's simple really, as all Politicians know Isabella Potter has been aiding her Brother Harry, Boy-Who-Lived, by Co-writing various bills that are under current review within the Wizengamot,_

_and per the protection act of 1486 following the various attacks by Maldin the Mad, the Wizengamot unanimously ruled that anyone attacking someone who had written a bill under review would be charged with attempting to interfere with Wizengamot affairs, whether the attack had anything to do with their political movements or not. _

_More news to come._

_For more information on Isabella and Harry Potter see Page 5_

_For more information on the Potions Guild see Page 6_

_For more information on the Defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named see Page 8_

_For more information on The Wizengamot and bills currently under review see Page 10_

_Rita Skeeter _

I rolled my eyes. "Fan-fucking-tastic, now we'll have a bunch of nosey Auror's to work around," I grumbled. My brother grinned. "Yeah, well, while we talk about some ways to avoid them and show the Cullen's around the hospital you can have a little talk with Edward," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. My brother was terrible at being subtle when it came to me. And apparently, everyone else was in on why exactly we needed to talk because after they had assured themselves that I was alright they seemed to hightail it out of the room

_**~Scene~**_

Ten minutes, ten minutes of total silence as Edward and I stared at each other, I wondered what he wanted to talk about that was so serious it apparently robbed him of his vocabulary. Edward seemed a bit uncomfortable as he took an Unnecessary breath and sat down by my bedside. Then he pinned me with the most hurt and betrayed look that I had ever seen cross his face, I immediately wondered what on earth he thought I could have done. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

I was confused, tell him what? Tell him that potions could be sabotaged, or something else? I just stared at him blankly, conveying my confusion. He huffed. "Why didn't you tell me about your potion or the pain you were going through from not completing our bond?" He asked. Hurt evident in his voice.

I stilled. Shit. sighing I ran a hand through my raven locks. "Because I didn't want you to feel obligated to have sex with me, alright? I just wanted you to _want me_ in the same way that I want you. I didn't want you to feel like sleeping with me was just a way to keep me comfortable, and I didn't want to feel rejected." I explained.

"Rejected?" He asked confused. I huffed in irritation. "Believe it or not Edward Cullen, I had you pegged before our first official date. You were constantly going on and on about how dangerous you were for me, and I doubt knowing I was a witch would have changed your mind, you're a stubborn bugger when you want to be, and you seemed determined to think the worst of yourself.

So yes, I didn't want to feel rejected, because I knew what you would have done had you found out about the bond, you would have first researched it thoroughly to make sure there was no way around it, making me feel unwanted in a sexual sense by you, and then once you figured out that there wasn't a way around it you would have slept with me once to satisfy the bond and then not touched me in that way again.

Making me again feel as though I hold no sex appeal to you. So I was saving myself a lot of hurt by just taking the fucking potion and being done with it." I said, my voice cracking. It was then that I noticed that I was crying, at some point during my explanation I had begun to cry without my notice. I furiously wiped away the traitorous tears, I hated crying in front of anyone other than Harry, it made me feel so _weak_ and I hated feeling weak.

Edward silently sat on the side of my bed and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, love." He murmured as he rubbed my back soothingly, I Reveled in how nice it felt. It was different from when Harry comforted me, it felt almost as safe, and I knew that the bit of unease stemmed from the lingering fear that he might leave again. Logically I knew that it was a ridiculous fear and that he loved me, but since when had fears ever been rational?

I should know, the first week at the Malfoys I had been terrified that it was all a dream and that I was going to wake up to find that Harry had been too late to save me, and I was still in the Dursleys clutches.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. After all, what did he have to be sorry for? Not instantly jumping into a relationship with my toes and feet first? Not being over the moon about having a weak human mate- well, weak as far as he knew. "I'm sorry about denying our bond,

I'm sorry about never noticing how my reluctance to get into a relationship hurt you. I'm sorry I was so caught up in my own damn pity party for having a mate whose blood called to me like no other that I missed how my actions were hurting you, but most of all I'm sorry for ever making you believe that if I slept with you it would only be to satisfy the bond.

Bella, my love, my reason for existence, I desire you more than I can handle at times, I'm just good at masking it, in my era, it was considered improper for a man to openly show that he sexually desired a woman, a gentleman would never be so vulgar as to tell a woman how desperately he desired her.

What I failed to account for was that in this day and age women actually look for some type of sign that a man desires them, you were already so unlike the other girls at school that I foolishly assumed that you would need no confirmation of my desire for you. I forgot that things that would be painfully evident to me and my family would not be to you.

I feel as though I've been messing up so spectacularly from the beginning that it truly is a wonder that you are still with me, that you could still love me after how dense I've been." he said. "You're forgiven. We really are a pair, if couples had awards we would win worst communication skills." I said, laughing slightly as I burrowed myself further into his arms. "Indeed." He said, huffing a laugh.

For the first time in a while, I felt like everything was going to be ok.

_**~Scene~**_

I sat in the living room with everyone, magically tuning my guitar, it was much easier than doing it the muggle way. I had a magical bud in my ear that let me hear what the cords sounded like as i was tuning so I didn't have to stop and check. Everyone seemed content to do their own thing.

Edward was off to the side reading stacks of books on Witches Health, he was determined to find out anything that could go wrong with me, though he did half-heartedly glare at me when he found out witches and wizards aged slower than humans as soon as they turned 17, and I would still look like I was 17 for the next 15 years.

I simply smiled at him, not at all sorry. We had completed our bond the other night, and the memories still made me blush, though Harry swore that I forgot the silencing charms on purpose when we had seen him the next morning, which I did, payback's a bitch…

Jasper was watching some memory crystals in an MV (Memory viewer) a device that was even more expensive than a Pensieve, and technically illegal in Great Britain, but the Potters have never cared much for laws, despite what people said about our family being light, there's an entire wing of dark tomes in our library behind Ancient wards that says otherwise.

Alice was talking to Daphne and Her sister Astoria on the latest fashions, and salivating over the wizarding High fashion Magazines that the girls had brought her, she was even more excited when she found out she could order them by simply signing her name and magically scanning her Gringotts key in the given slot beneath the photos.

Rosalie and Carlisle were pouring over my potions research, and occasionally asking me what things meant. They had vanished into the library together two days ago and devoured all of our library's potions texts. From beginners all the way up to a mastery level, they even read the book. "Potions basics: a guide for idiots and Muggleborns."

The title was funny because it was a well-kept secret that that book was one of the most informative books out there, and explained in great detail the very bare bones of potions making, including the differences between slicing and slivering, and why such things were important

However, most Muggleborns take offense to the title and arrogantly assume they could make do with the texts written for people who already understood the bare bones. Hermione and I were the only ones who bought the book First-year and we ended up tied for the top of the class in potions.

Esme was having Neville teach her about herbology. She wanted to learn how to plant magical plants, and I heard her quietly admit that she hoped to use some of the magical soils in her plants back in America. Luna had drawn Emmett into a discussion about all the magical creatures she could see, that almost no one else could.

The Cullens had thought that she might've been off her rocker until I explained that Luna was a seer, and seers could see magical beings that no one else could spot due to their gift. This was proved correct when Luna showed Alice a Wrackspurt and Edward confirmed it as he saw the creature through Alice's mind. Since then Emmett vowed to keep away from mistletoe, it didn't matter to him that vampires were immune to the pesky little blighters, he refused to even take the risk.

Harry was talking to Blaise and the Twins, he had joined the investigative team to find out who had sabotaged my potion. I was a bit amused because he seemed just as devious as the twins when it came to the punishments they would bring down upon whoever had tried to blow me up. Blaise was trying to steer them away from torture and more towards actually figuring out who did it, so they could torture them.

Tom was on the couch next to me as he pretended to read a book while he secretly watched Harry. Ron and Draco were playing a game of Wizards Chess, and Hermione was sitting next to me, pretending to read her Runes book as she glanced at me, or more specifically, the guitar in my hand, which I hadn't touched since Sirius fell into his coma.

Knowing what she was waiting for I sighed and took the bud out of my ear as I finished tuning the guitar, strumming a few notes I began humming Hermione's favorite song, I had written it 4th year after the first task. Hermione dropped her book and turned her entire body towards me, bending one leg as she rested it on the cushion. I grinned and, forgetting about the Cullens who had no idea I could sing I decided to give Hermione what she was waiting for.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_

_I'll sail the world to find you,_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_

_I'll be the light to guide you._

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need,_

_You can count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song_

_Beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will,_

_Remind you_

_Ooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go_

_Never say goodbye_

_You know you can_

_Count on me like one two three_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_

_And you'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh You can count on me 'cause I can count on you"_

Hermione beamed at me and I was startled by the loud applause, I turned towards my family and blushed. "Bella, why didn't you ever tell us you could sing and play the guitar?" Esme asked. I shrugged. "I really haven't sung or played for anyone since Sirius went into his coma," I said. Everyone thankfully let that line of questioning drop, they knew it was a touchy subject for me.

"Did you write anything new in Forks?" Draco asked. I nodded but averted my gaze. "Nothing cheery, just stuff to let my feelings out during the end of my shut-down," I said, glancing at the Cullens. My shut-down had been an even touchier subject. It was mentioned a few times in passing, however, no one had told the Cullens exactly what a shut-down was, and they had not asked, they sensed how tense everyone got when it was mentioned and so far hadn't the courage to ask.

"How did you survive that, by the way? I know you're exceedingly powerful, but any other witch or wizard would have died within the month, you lasted seven." Tom said bluntly. I glared daggers at him, and Harry pressed his lips into a firm line.

He was the only one who knew how I had done it. And it wasn't exactly pleasant. "What's a shut-down?" Emmett asked. Rosalie glared at him, along with Edward. "Emmett!" She hissed. I took a deep breath. "No, it's fine, I'll answer both questions," I said.

"Isa you don't-" I cut my brother off there. "I know, but I'm going to anyway," I said. I took a deep breath. "A shut down is a terrible rare sickness that Wizards and Witches come down with when they have been rejected. or had a perceived rejection from their true love.

you see what happens is very simple. Wizards and Witches are closer to their astral selves than other magical sentient beings. so when a Wizard or Witch meets their true love or soulmate if you will. Their souls make a connection, your soul is magic that everyone has

be they Muggle. Human or vampire. everyone has a soul. every living being has a soul. it's a universal magic. so when that universal magic finds its other half, the missing piece if you will, they connect.

not too close but close enough. so when the rejection occurs the Witch or Wizard's Magic. the one who had been rejected that is. assuming their true love happens to be another Witch or Wizard of course.

Their magic assumes there is something wrong with them that caused the rejection. so their magic frantically goes throughout the body searching for the imperfection. and that is where the problem lies.

Your true love is someone who will love you for you. flaws and all. so their magic will be running on an endless search for a flaw that isn't there and Slowly but surely their magic will kill them. it takes a month at most, but I lasted a lot longer, though I doubt my survival method would work for the masses." I said, wincing at the memory of what I had done.

Swallowing thickly I refused to meet anyone's gaze. "You all know I have Occulmency shields and a fully formed mindscape that forms into Potter Manor, what you may not know is that I keep all my memories of the Dursleys in the Dungeons locked up tightly within my mindscape. When the shut-down started I was Desperate.

Harry and I found out in 5th year we could retreat inside our mind and go on a type of autopilot, but just retreating into my mind wouldn't have helped, my magic was still running through my body searching, so I did the only thing I could think of to divert my magic's focus.

I locked myself within my memories of the Dursleys, they were the only thing painful enough to distract my magic, once my magic sensed the emotional pain I was in the majority of it gave up the search to try and force me out of that area of my mind, it didn't work, I forcibly kept myself there, reliving every single memory, day in, and day out.

There was no rest, no reprieve, even though my body slept I couldn't allow my mind to, my magic would have found a way to force me out. For five months I managed to trap myself, then I finally had to let my mind rest. My mindscape was beginning to show damage due to it constantly being used.

My magic seized the opportunity and forced me out of my own memories, and though I was too weak to go back in, luckily my magic hadn't left it up to chance. The magic that was trying to force me out poured itself into the shield surrounding those memories. I was weak, but I was able to live long enough until Alice came and told me about Edward, by then I also had A semi-permanent glamour on to make me look healthier than I actually was.

Anyway, after that everything went mostly alright until Edward stopped the shutdown when he told me he loved me." i said, I glanced at Harry, silently letting him know not to say a word about the crack I had sustained to my magical core, he subtly nodded and I looked at the others who were gazing at me in varying degrees of shock, awe, horror, and guilt. I mentally sighed, preparing for the onslaught I knew was about to be unleashed


End file.
